


Negative Gods

by CastellanZilla



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanZilla/pseuds/CastellanZilla
Summary: Monsters lurk in the shadows as they seek out powers befitting of a Higher Being. A young woman works to aide a convicted Martin Li to truly master his two halves. That sometimes, in order to defeat darkness, you truly do have to become it. And if one can be redeemed are they worthy of forgiveness?





	Negative Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This has been itching at my brain since I've completed the game. I just find Martin Li to be such a compelling character, I felt he was deserving of more fan related content. So, here we are. Tossing in some of my own characters as well. Hopefully they aren't too terrible. Enjoy.

Norman Osborn stood within his office, overlooking the city beneath him. Only a year had passed since Manhattan was put into a state of chaos. Yet, things were still not at ease. His resignation as Mayor caused some unforeseen requests, namely a certain individual who was hellbent on releasing Martin Li from the Raft. 

The door to his office opened, a man stepping in, "If things progress, she'll get her way. Martin Li will be placed in her custody. Shame, if you were still in charge, you could have prevented it." Norman turned and sneered at the intruder, "If I was still Mayor, Martin Li would be dead and some new radical would be gunning for me."

"It's as if...you don't want me to get a hold of him either." 

"No, Terrence, I don't. I know what you are after. I knew the minute Li revealed his powers, your interest would have peaked. Even I'm self aware enough to know his powers should never be given to you." 

The one called Terrence mockily conveyed he was insulted, "Norman, I'm hurt. Are you insinuating that I'm up to some nefarious means?" Running his hand through his graying hair, his cold steel blue eyes locked on Osborn, Terrence's voice went low. "One way or the other, those abilities will be mine. The power of manipulation, control..." He moved in closer to Norman, a smirk etching over his face, "You essentially created a God."

\-----

Spider-Man shook his head as he swung from building to building, as Peter Parker he had been busy working against the woman he was so adamant about having Martin Li released. But, it was all in vain. Today was the day. Today the villainous Mister Negative was being handed over to the one called Adelphia Dagmar. A woman richer than Norman Osborn, perhaps even richer than Tony Stark. She was a powerhouse in money and science. 

He sighed as he paused on top of a roof, watching the Raft. Truth was the facility had no idea how to handle Martin. His mere touch was a threat and several guards had succumb to it. Going through some of Octavius’s informed Martin’s handlers of some medication that could work. But, only for short periods of time. Miss Dagmar offered a more permanent solution, though she had not disclosed it to the higher ups. They were just happy to have Martin out of their collective hair, and Peter felt it spelt doom for the city all over again. 

Martin was being relocated to a facility in New Jersey, of which Adelphia owned. 

“I just have one hell of a bad feeling about all of this…” Trying to push the matter from his mind, Peter returned to his patrol. He couldn’t predict what would be, as much as he wished he could. 

\-----  
“Remove his shackles, Mr. Li and I shall be traveling by car. No need for all these unnecessary precautions.” The guards hesitated nervously, and one finally spoke up, “Um...you are awa-” He was cut off by the woman raising her hand, “Of course I’m aware. I’m no idiot. However…” she grinned up at Martin, who only returned a sneer at her, “his powers have no effect on me.” A distorted chuckle, laced with negative energy, “That’s some assumption.” 

As Mister Negative’s confinements were removed, Adelphia walked up to him, holding out her hand. “Go ahead. Take a peek, try to manipulate me.” Her eyes narrowed at the man, lips curling, “But, before you do, just know you aren’t the only one with a Monster in their closet.” Martin eyed her, unsure if she was bluffing. He weighed his options, attack her and surely be denied his small chance of freedom, or back down, and be able to see what the future held. He stepped back, reverting back to his more positive appearance. “You are...quite intimidating, I’ll give you that.” 

A black car pulled up and Adelphia motioned to it, “We have a bit of a drive. Which will allow me to go over some things with you.” Martin nodded as he got into the vehicle. He was still unclear of how things transpired to this moment and wanted some answers. Once a considerable distance from his ‘old’ home, he put his attention back onto the woman, “Why me?”

She was shuffling through some papers, only to give him a sideways glance, “Why not you? I had the financial means to make this happen. And the city was more than pleased to have a private citizen pay for your continued care. You’re a headache figuratively speaking. Healing abilities, super strength and speed, powers of manipulation, control over negative energies…”

“I don’t need a rundown of my powers, Miss...you never told me your name.” Martin looked at her questionly. 

“Adelphia Dagmar.”

“That rings a bell…”

‘It should, and don’t fly over the handle over this, but it’s more than likely because of my connections to Norman Osborn.” Adelphia observed the tension that was apparent now in Martin Li. “My ex-husband and Osborn have worked together. In the shadows anyway, I’m sure even Otto Octavius wasn’t even aware of it. Still, you aren’t the only Frankenstein’s monster that Norman had a hand in. There’s something much worse out there. Hellbent on finding you.”

Martin raised his eyebrows, “Why?”

“Because it wants to become a God. Or, as close to one. And it feels your abilities are just what it needs...


End file.
